


Karma, Justice

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Blood C
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: "Some call this karma. I call it justice."(Quote from Saw V)Reborn Fumito and Saya, twins (Fyulla and Sato, ocs)he gettin punched. The birth scene will be skipped, but she’ll remember everything after that and punch him. Then, she’ll forgive him and they’ll be happy.
Relationships: Fumito/Saya
Kudos: 2





	Karma, Justice

Fumito yawned as he glanced about himself, smiling as he looked over to his side to see Saya tucked into him neatly. He nuzzled his pregnant wife, making a nearly purring sound. The raven slowly opened her eyes, yawning, then looked into her husband’s eyes and smiled, eyes full of joy. She squeaked when the baby, or babies, kicked again, then she giggled. They’d held off on finding out the number because they wanted to be surprised, but the need to know had weighed too heavy so they’d made an appointment with the gynecologist. That appointment was today, in a couple hours, so Fumito told Saya to go back to sleep, after kissing her. She sighed...but nodded to him and laid back down. He cuddled her, holding her in his arms until he heard her breathing even out in sleep. He smiled sweetly as he just stared down at her a moment, then shook his head.

An hour later, he woke her up so they could start doing their usual routine, and get ready. They needed to be ready and be there five minutes early, just in case, so he woke her an hour early. She went to take a shower, just in case they needed to do an internal exam. She didn't really think they would, because there was an ultrasound scheduled. She wanted to be clean anyway, though, as it had been a bit since her last shower. While she was in there, Fumito hummed and moved about the kitchen, making breakfast. He smiled sweetly once more, all closed eyes and whatnot, when she came into the kitchen. She smiled back, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips then going to the table to sit. She hummed quietly a moment, then shook her head and looked at her phone as he made breakfast. Oh right, she's four or five months along, by the way, so that's why they had gotten impatient. 

It had been long enough that they had decided they wanted to know. Anyhow, she let him make breakfast. She then ate the food quite happily, and drank the juice he set out for her. It was her favorite kind of juice too, she noticed, and she smiled up at him once more. She finished her food and juice, then got up to go brush her teeth while he did the dishes. She came back out, and went to find her shoes, making sure they were in their place. That way, he'd help put them on, then they'd both go right out the door and to the car. Anyhow, all that had taken half an hour, so there was still a little time. It took about ten minutes to get to their gynecologist office, so they did some stuff to pass the time. They then headed to get their shoes on, went out the door, locked it, and went to the car. Fumito helped his beautiful wife get into the passenger seat, shut the door, went to his side and got in.

He turned the ignition, let the engine purr, backed the car up then went out of the driveway. He played the radio as they drove along, and soon they were at the office, in what seemed like no time. They got out, closed the doors, went into the building and up on the elevator, and signed in. They then sat to wait, and exactly five minutes later, on the dot, were called in. They went to the room, got her set up, then waited for the ultrasound to happen. They were shown the image on the screen, seeing a little boy baby and a girl. "Twins," Saya muttered, then got a dreamy look on her face and smiled at her husband. He smiled sweetly back at her, then nodded to the worker and thanked her. He helped Saya sit up and get off the bed/table thing, and walked out the door. They headed out into the waiting area, then went out the third door and to tha elevators.

They headed down to the car, and got into the car, buckling in then driving back home. They had lunch, since they'd been there a while and now it was about lunch time for them. They then went about their day.

-skipping three and a half or four and a half weeks, so yes this babies are premature and have to be kept in the weird plastic whatevers. First she's going to remember and slap him, then they'll worry after-

Saya panted, trying to get her breathing to calm and remembering everything...which didn't help. She glared at Fumito, punching him which he let her do as it wasn't the strongest punch. She then sighed and motioned him, bonking heads with him lightly then kissing him. "You're a jerk, you know that...?" she asked the lighter haired man. He chuckled as he nodded, saying "I know," then shaking his head and smiling down at her. "Some call this karma," she started, then said "I call it justice," then looked around. "Now, um...how am I supposed to see my babies?" she asked her husband after that. "We have to use the nurse call button to have someone come in here," he told his wife. He then said "They'll it you in a wheelchair, then we go to the NICU and see the little ones." He hummed a moment after saying this, then gave her a look as if to ask if she wanted to go now.

She nodded quickly to him, and he smiled and pressed the call button, then they waited. A nurse soon came in, they talked to her, she nodded and got a wheelchair, and off they went. The babies were named Fyulla Karma and Sato Justice (XD) promptly after what had happened between dad and mom. Anyhow, they had to stay in the hospital awhile. Saya refused to go home, staying in a room they allowed her to use. After days, Fumito came to relieve her, so she could go out and get some food and fresh air. Then it was back to her new temporary routine, up until the day they could leave. She was very happy when they were finally able to be at home as a family of four. Fumito was also extremely happy, it looked like by the way his face lit up when she came out with the babies. He smiled the whole way home, and all the way into the house, the whole rest of the day too.

How wonderful.

End


End file.
